


A Little Experiment

by Decaykid



Category: Gears of War (Video Games)
Genre: Allosexual POV, AroAce Baird, Aromantic Asexual Character, Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Experimental Sex, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Talking During Sex, consent is important, misogynistic language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7061236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decaykid/pseuds/Decaykid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite having fought side by side for the last several years, Cole can't recall Baird interacting with anyone in a sexual way. Curious, he decides to try something new.<br/>___<br/>This fic focuses more on Baird's asexuality than aromanticism, however the aromanticism is touched upon in conversation.<br/>~*~<br/>Written by an aroace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Experiment

"Hey Baird, do you trust me?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Cole teases, but Baird takes it as an insult.

"Of course I trust you," he admits begrudgingly, "I wouldn't have stuck around this long if I hadn't."

"Trusting someone and expecting someone to help you are two separate things, Damon."

"Is it? I mean... I trust you with my life. Isn't it the same?"

Cole finds himself smiling.

"Yeah, I suppose it is," he hesitates a moment before continuing, "will you let me try something?"

Baird, who's stretched out on his cot with one hand behind his head and one leg pulled up using it to rest one of his many journals on as he studies it, stops his reading to give Cole an incredulous look.

"You're gonna have to be a bit more specific."

"I just wanted... to experiment a bit." Cole says, placing his hand on Baird's unoccupied knee.

"Oh. Yeah, sure."

Cole smiles coyly as Baird returns his attention to the journal. Making a mental note, Cole wonders not for the first time if hs friend has any experience regaurding these activities. Without further ado, Cole plucks the journal from Baird and places it aside. With that out of the way, he takes ahold of Baird's ankle and striaghtens his leg out before moving both his hands to Baird's belt.

"Oh. You mean _that_ kind of experimenting."

"Would you like me to stop?" Cole asks carefully. Baird's cheeks turn a soft shade of pink and he chews pensively on his bottom lip as he mulls it over.

"No. Go ahead." He says at last.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to, Damon. I don't want you to feel I'm pressuring you into doing something you don't want to."

"No, I do. At least... I think I do. I mean I want to. It's just... I never have. And I wanna see what it's like."

"You've never what before?"

"You know. I've never... had sex. That is what you're wanting to do, right?"

Cole stares at him for a good, long while before he bursts out laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" He asks indignantly.

"On, nothing. Nothing, baby," Cole pats Baird's thigh "are you sure you want to do this?"

"If it'll keep you from laughing at me again, yeah."

"Baird, I already said, I don't want you to feel pressur-"

"Just do it already."

"Okay, then." Cole's hands move again to Baird's belt and as he works to take it off, he continues, "we'll start off with something small, just to see if you like it."

"Something small? You mean there's... different stuff?"

"Oh Damon," Cole says with a dramatic sigh, "you've much to learn."

"You're in for a real treat," he continues, unfastening Baird's pants.

"Oh, joy," Baird replies flatly," so tell me, is this the 'Cougar's Number One Fan' treatment, or the 'Hi I'm With A Major Media Outlet' treatment? Or did you do this for the whores in miniskirts who danced around the sidelines?"

"No, baby. This is the 'Damon Baird' treatment. And thank you, by the way, for thinking I slept with half the people in Hanover."

"Yeah, no problem _'Cole Train'_."

"By the time this is over, you'll be begging for another ride." With that, Cole pulls Baird's pants down his thighs, smiling at the blond hair that trails from his navel and disappears beneath the band of his briefs.

"You know, the blond hair's kinda cute." Cole teases as he traces the line of corse hair until his finger tip meets fabric.

"Shouldn't we have mood lighting, or music or something? Like soft jazz playing in the background?" Baird asks, unable to keep the smartassery at bay even now.

"Well, I suppose, if you're into that, but I don't think such luxuries are afforded in a time of war." Cole quips back.

Cole cups Baird experimentally through the fabric of his briefs, it earns him a sharp intake of breath from the latter.

"You okay?" Cole asks, his touch hesitantly lingering.

"Yeah. It's just... strange. You touching me."

"You've really never done this before?" Cole asks curiously as his touch wanders,fingers trail up his thighs, up his hips, to his navel and back down again, letting Baird grow accustomed to his touch as they talk.

"No."

"Never found the right person to try it with?"

"Guess not."

"Have you ever been in a relationship before?"

"No. Never really had the time, or the interest."

"Oh?" Cole asks, now tracing the soft bulge of the fabric.

"I mean, I finished prep school when I was pretty young. Realizing I was pretty much a genius, my parents hired a tutor, so while most people are going through changes and all that shit, I was pretty much at the house wrapped up in my studies. It wasn't much longer after that when I realized I liked machinery more than politics or people and a few years later I had my big fight with my parents over my future. I signed up for the army and you know the rest."

"Right, I get all that. But you've never had an interest in anyone before? Not even after you became a gear and were around women, or men?"

"No? I don't really like people, Cole. You know this."

A soft chuckle. "Yeah, I do."

Cole's not stroking Baird through his briefs, moving gently but firmly, working to get him hard. In the meantime, he continues their conversation.

"Do you ever do this to yourself?"

"What, you mean like masturbate?"

"Yeah."

"No," Baird scoffs, "in case you hadn't noticed, we are fighting a war. Against an army who can and will pop out of the ground at literally any moment. Who's got time for that?"  
Cole shrugs casually.

"I suppose if you really wanted to, you'd make the time. It's just a matter of priorities."

Baird responds with a snort then adds, "so what are you saying? That something's wrong with me?"

"No," Cole says, smiling down at Baird's erection, "I don't think anything is wrong with you. I just think sex isn't a priority for you, is all/"

"So you're saying," Baird hisses as Cole tugs his briefs down his thighs and the cool air hits the warm, sensitive flesh of his cock, "I'm a freak?"

"Oh, there ain't no question 'bout that baby. But you're a freak for a number of other reasons."

"Gee, thanks. Oh!" Baird gasps as his hips buck forward into Cole's touch as he thumbs away the precum leaking from his head and strokes down his shaft, using the bodily fluid as lube and making the friction between them wet.

"Oooh COG, that's new." Baird breathes, hands fisted in the sheets. Cole can feel a warm tension build deep within his own abdomen as he watched Baird.

"You ready?" He asks, anticipation turning him giddy.

"You mean there's more?"

"Oh Damon, you poor thing." Without another word, Cole slides his hand down and back up again, and Baird reacts just as spirited as the first time. Cole continues stroking Baird, trying out a few techniques and settling on one he thinks works best before picking up the pace. He enjoys the view of a flustered and flushing Baird withering and gasping beneath him, though the experience doesn't seem to be doing much else. It's clear he's reacting to and enjoying physically Cole's ministrations, but it doesn't seem to be reaching him beyond that level. Cole continues on however, simply taking mental notes of his observations. It's not many thrusts and heavy pants later that Cole notices the visible coil of Baird's body and he moans at last, head tilted back and eyes shut in the ecstasy of sweet release. Cole smiles at his handy work then begins to clean Baird up.

"How was that?"

As Baird lays there panting, he struggles to find the right words. It feels almost as if he's just used a muscle for the first time- not unlike his first days of a COG rook, during the days of training.

"Good." He says finally, because it's so much easier to voice.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Cole says with a smile, trying his best to hide his disappointment as he refastens Baird's belt, though it's curiosity that wins out in the end. Though she knows everyone experiences sex differently, Cole feels Baird hadn't experienced it the way most people do: like some kind of high. Deciding any further inquiries and actions can wait, Cole turns the lights off then settles into his own cot. Before the silence can settle in too heavily, Baird speaks.

"I know this is new to me, but shouldn't I-"

"Don't worry about me, baby. I'm fine."

"Okay. Good night, Cole."

" 'Night Baird."


End file.
